Jealousy Issues Sasuke Uchiha Oneshot Lemon
by Ethereal Synchronicity
Summary: Not very lemony, but it just didn't feel right because of the personality clash.


Sayuri fell into step beside Sasuke. His eyes were angled towards the ground and she could tell that he was thinking, thinking about things that he would probably never tell her, never tell anyone. Her chocolate eyes searched his face for any hint of his inner thoughts, but to no avail. She was calm because she was with Sasuke and he wouldn't be able to deal with her any other way. The silence was comfortable as they walked through the forest, the only sound being the periodic snapping of dry twigs.

"Talk." Sasuke demanded, and she did. She told him all about her day, who she hung out with, what they did, her thoughts on their actions. She told him about how she lost a bet to Naruto so she had to buy him ramen, she told him about almost crushing Shino's bugs and helping him search for a rare butterfly as an apology, she explained how Akamaru had pushed her into a lake and Kiba just laughed at her until she dragged him in, she recounted cloud watching with Shikamaru, sparring with Rock Lee, and convincing Kankuro to put on a puppet show. She went on and on, telling Sasuke every story she could think of until he stopped walking.

"Stop, just fucking stop." She did.

"You have too many male friends." Sasuke stated bluntly, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You have way too many guy friends." He stated. Sayuri crossed her arms, refusing to believe that Sasuke had just had the Audacity to chastise her for her choice of friends. Chocolate eyes narrowed and focused on onyx ones, which narrowed in return. Silence captured the two again, but the air was tense as if electricity cracked between them. The sway of the trees in the background became less calming and more malicious, like a crowd chanting 'Fight, fight, fight' during an escalating argument.

"I can be friends with whoever the hell I want." She spat, growing incredibly angry. She'd done absolutely nothing wrong.

"No, You can't." Sasuke replied, his voice dripping with acid. The argument escalated from there, with many regrettable insults thrown about. The teens both walked in circles growing close to each other as they argued.

"I don't see why you even care!" Sayuri finally yelled. The forest fell quiet. They were chest to chest now, breathing heavily from too much yelling and not enough breathing. Sayuri stared up at Sasuke and he stared back down at her.

"Why?" Sayuri asked, her voice lower. Sasuke pulled the girl forward and firmly planted his lips on his. She froze for a moment, but melted into the kiss when Sasuke gently nibbled her lip.

"S-Sasuke?" She asked, her voice shaking with what almost seemed like fear. He looked at her for a moment and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Sayuri. I don't want to share you." He admitted, his voice low and seductive. He pulled Sayuri into another kiss and she lost herself in it this time. She never considered herself a fangirl, but she did have quite the crush on Sasuke.

He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. The anger still held between them, but it was now manifesting itself in a raw passion. As their tongues tangled together, Sayuri felt Sasuke's hand drift up her shirt. She shivered, but made no move to stop him. His fingers traced the smooth skin of her sides and he easily unclasped her bra.

In only moments they were unclothed and joined in the most passionate of embraces. Sasuke's lips found a sensitive spot on Sayuri's neck and she moaned in pleasure. Sasuke chuckled a the reaction and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. She arched her back into him and dug her nails into his back. Sasuke began to grow impatient, as this kind of foreplay was not his preference and he pushed Sayuri down into a pile of leaves on the ground. He pulled his headband off and used it to bind Sayuri's wrists, sticking a kunai through the fabric to hold her hands two the ground. After she was sucessfully restrained, he explored her body with hands, and tongue, and lips, and teeth. He teased her until her entire body was spearing with need and desire and she was whimpering quietly.

"Sasuke, please." She whispered breathlessly as he kissed the spot right above her collar bone. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her all at once, filling her completely. Their lithe bodies formed a rhythm as they came together in the most intimate places. Rain started, but the weather did not stop the teens. Instead it made the whole situation more ethereal. The rain poured heavily onto the leaves of the trees above them, creating a dense mist around the area they occupied. Sayuri found that after a few moments, she no longer noticed the rain, and could only focus on Sasuke's sharp breaths and quiet groans. The forest was quiet as the teens reached climaxed together and Sasuke collapsed next to Sayuri. He unbound her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest so that she could listen to his heart beat. No words were exchanged as they lay on the forest floor. The rain did all the talking.


End file.
